


Lost in you

by Bassarid



Series: Sailors and Pirates [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Chris' POV, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-History, Smut, because there isn't much plot to start with, not that it's particularly relevant to the plot, phichit might be a bit of a power bottom or whatever kids call it these days, sailors and pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Spin-off smut for A Myriad, Myriad Waves (currently scrapped), Phichit & Chris, just getting rid of some tension...The main story has been scrapped, but knowing the background story is not necessary to understand this, anyway. This is basically just smut... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters 15 and 16.

“It's your ship after all. He can't stop you from coming here.”

Phichit was still glowering slightly as Chris watched him stride over the _Selene's_ deck. It was true, nobody had stopped them from boarding the ship that lay at anchor in the pirates' cave, no one even guarded her.

Apparently Viktor trusted him. Enough, at least. Knew that Chris would not go back on a deal once made.

“Come.” He took Phichit's hand and pulled him towards his cabin, not sure if the young man wanted somewhere to talk in private or simply a place where they could be close without fear of interruption. He was still agitated from confronting Viktor, so he probably needed to vent. Or just get away for a bit.

Whatever Phichit needed from him, Chris was willing to provide.

Once the door of the captain's cabin had swung shut behind them, Phichit sank against him, and Chris kissed the top of his head, holding him close. A bit of the previous tension left Phichit slowly as Chris stroked his neck, nuzzling against him.

He was taken aback when Phichit suddenly surged up and claimed his mouth in a hard, deep kiss, but his surprise didn't last for long, instinct taking over as he cupped Phichit's head between his hands and turned the kiss into something a little softer, passionate rather than brutal, sucking on Phichit's tongue while one hand travelled lower, resting on the small of Phichit's back, pulling him even closer.

He couldn't help a muffled gasp when Phichit ground against him, only to step back a second later, hands skimming over Chris' chest, sliding lower, until he cupped the growing bulge in Chris' pants and Chris' eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

“Chris...”

He opened his eyes again at the tense whisper and looked down at Phichit's flushed face.

“Yes, cheri?”

Phichit bit his lip and Chris longed to do the same, then smooth the bite with his tongue.

“Do you have anything here to, you know...” He looked meaningfully down at his hand on Chris' cock, giving it the slightest squeeze. “Make it easier?”

The fingers caressing him where almost too much for rational thought, and Chris swallowed hard, trying to focus.

“Are you... are you sure you want that, now?”

The look Phichit gave him was enough to set every fibre of his body on fire.

“Please – I need you.”

It was soft, almost too soft, but Phichit might as well have screamed, his words ringing in Chris' ears. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“I still have a bottle of oil somewhere.”

Reluctantly he stepped out of Phichit's reach, pants much too constricting for comfort, and rummaged through drawers, fingers shaking with excitement and impatience, and finally found the half empty bottle he'd been looking for. He hadn't seen it in a while.

He let Phichit drag him over to the bed, fingers undoing buttons and knots, stripping him with barely concealed impatience. The moment his pants where pooling around his feet and he was stepping out, Phichit pushed him down onto the bed, before pulling off his own clothes gracelessly, and sat down on Chris' lap, straddling him.

They were both hard already, and when Phichit moved forward, their cocks slid against one another, the friction maddening. Phichit cupped his face, dark eyes boring into Chris', serious, searching.

“You want me too, do you?” he asked, sounding unsure after all his determination, and Chris couldn't stop the helpless little chuckle from escaping his throat.

“More than anything.”

He kissed Phichit again, exploring the sweet, warm mouth with his tongue, hands roaming over Phichit's body, feeling the young man melt against him. Phichit's bare skin was hot under his fingers, and he was trembling slightly. Chris frowned as Phichit's mouth left his, but let his head roll to the side to give Phichit better access when his lips and tongue moved along Chris' throat and neck, drawing small gasps from him that turned into moans when Phichit started sucking and biting the sensitive flesh, then soothed the marks he left with gentle kisses, soft licks.

After a while Chris remembered the bottle of oil, discarded on the bed beside them, and his hands moved from Phichit's hips to cup his ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, feeling the jerk Phichit gave in response, followed by a soft, breathless laugh.

“I like your hands. They're so big,” he whispered, letting his lips wander till Chris felt them against the shell of his ear. “Get me ready?”

Chris' fingers fumbled with the bottle of oil, spilling it all over his hands and the sheets, too, probably, but he didn't care. He slipped his fingers between Phichit's cheeks, listened to the harsh little breaths against his ear as he found his entrance, probing with one fingertip, and Phichit pushed back, taking his finger in further. Phichit cupped his face and drew him into another kiss, licking into his mouth, while his hips moved experimentally. He shifted on Chris' lap and their cocks pressed together again, sending a jolt throughout Chris' body. The next instant, Phichit's hand was on both their cocks, caressing, ghosting over hot, sensitive skin, smearing precum over both of them.

Chris moaned his lover's name against dark, kiss-bitten lips and let a second finger follow the first. Phichit held still for a moment, looking into Chris' eyes, and just for this moment nothing else existed but the world in Phichit's eyes and the heat between them and Chris was lost, utterly, blissfully lost. Then Phichit closed his eyes slowly and rolled his hips, taking Chris' fingers deep into him. Chris moved them, carefully, opening Phichit up little by little, before slipping a third and eventually a forth finger into him easily enough. By the noises Phichit was making, he was doing well.

“God, Chris, please...”

Chris smiled, and let his fingers slide out slowly. Phichit moved almost immediately, grabbed the bottle of oil from where it had fallen, and rubbed the oil all over Chris' cock.

“You're big,” he muttered, one hand slowly moving up and down on Chris, a dark flush on his face. Chris wasn't entirely sure if it was all lust, it was hard to read his expression through the haze of sensation wrecking his body.

“We can do something else after all if...”

But Phichit had already moved, aligning himself with Chris' cock, one hand guiding it to his entrance, and he sank down slowly, squeezing his eyes shut.

It took all Chris had not to push up into him, to keep still and let Phichit get used to him. His hands moved haphazardly over Phichit's sides and hips, he felt him tremble, hoping that he wasn't hurting him. The heat and tightness were almost overwhelming, and how long had it been for him, anyway?

He bit his lip, hard, trying to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

“You feel so good,” he muttered, voice low and husky, but somehow still loud in the silence of the cabin. Phichit gave a breathless chuckle.

“You, too. Feels so full...”

Phichit squeezed him and Chris moaned, burying his face against Phichit's neck. He was in all the way now, still holding still, waiting for Phichit to adjust.

Then Phichit moved, slowly, gently, just an inch up and back down, and Chris grabbed his hips, holding on tight, moving with him, ever so slowly, finding a rhythm. Their lips met again, kisses sloppy, needy, and Phichit's hands ran through Chris' hair, tugging in a way that made Chris forget himself, movements becoming harder, faster. Then suddenly, Phichit pushed him back, down, and Chris let himself fall onto the bed, staring up at the vision on top of him. The smile on Phichit's face was beautifully wicked and he started riding him in earnest, sweat beading his brow and running down his chest.

Chris couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this; not just the fucking, but the sense of belonging, to someone, with someone. He wanted to tell Phichit, but he was beyond words, just held his hips, stroked his sides, then wrapped one hand around Phichit's cock, hard and damp and hot to the touch, trying to time his strokes with Phichit's movements.

He wanted to last, but the feeling of Phichit gripping him tight, the sight and the sounds they made were too much, and he came, arching his back, with a deep, guttural moan that could surely be heard across the sea. His hand on Phichit's cock moved harder, faster, and it took only another moment for Phichit to spill all over Chris' stomach and chest, before he sank down on top of Chris.

“Let's stay here forever,” he muttered into Chris' shoulder, pressing light kisses to his skin. Chris wrapped his arms around him, smiling, nuzzling against the soft locks of dark hair.

“Sounds wonderful.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, comments and kudos will ensure that the author stays motivated and keeps writing... ^^


End file.
